The Joshley Go Series
by Poison Heart The Killjoy
Summary: Hayley and Josh in random adventures :P
1. Joshley Go To KFC

_Joshley go to KFC_

I give credit to my friend xXx albii xXx for the plot, which she stole from her sister who had a skitz at KFC.

"Josh! The door won't open!" Hayley yelled. She had darted ahead of her boyfriend, and couldn't open the door. They were at KFC, getting food for the rest of the band. They were at a rehearsal for the _Warped_ Tour.  
"Umm, Hailes, it helps if you read the sign." Josh laughed, and shook his head. She had been pushing the door instead of pulling it.  
"Oh" she said, putting her mouth in the perfect little 'O' and pulled the door. Needless to say, she opened the door on the first go. They got into the line, and Josh slipped his arm around Hayley's back.  
"What do we get Jeremy? He's a pig. He'll eat everything" Josh said.  
"All stars box." Hayley said, and nodded seriously, then flashed a smile that made Josh nearly melt.  
"Zac?"  
"Ultimate Burger Meal"  
"Taylor?"  
"Kids Meal."  
"Me?"  
" A nugget."  
"Be serious, Hayley"  
"Ok, same as Zac."  
"And you?" he said, staring at Hayley with brown eyes that made her speechless.  
"Sweet Bite." She whispered, when she finally regained her voice.  
"Are you ready to order yet?" the pimply, lanky teenager that was serving asked.  
"Yeah. Can we have 2 Ultimate Burger Meals, 1 All Stars Box, 1 Kids meal with the nuggets, and..."  
"... and a Sweet Bite." Hayley added, in a squeaky, upbeat voice.  
"Ok," The teenager said, and went about getting the order. He came back with a sad face, that was totally fake, "I'm very sorry. We are sold out of Sweet Bites."  
"You're what?" Hayley asked, her eyes narrowing  
"We are out of Sweet Bites. Would you like a refund?"  
"No. I want my Sweet Bites!" Hayley yelled. Everyone turned to stare, and Josh retreated. He knew what was coming.  
"Well, i'm sorry, but we have none."  
"Well then, can i have a toy?" she asked, fluttering her eyelids  
"No, i cant give you a toy." He said, his fake smile never wavering.  
"Excuse me? Wrap it in a napkin or something?"  
"No, i am sorry, i cant do that, i might get fired."  
"I want a toy!" she yelled, stamping her foot like a child.  
"I can't give you one."  
"Aw hell. I want my Sweet Bite!"  
"They're sold out!"  
"Do you know who i am?" she asked, and her eyes flashed. Josh backed away more. This wasn't gonna be god.  
"Yeah. You're Ranga Williams. Lead singer of that shit band my friend likes." The kid said. Hayley started to advance on the kid.  
"Hayley. Back off," Josh said, giving the kid a stare, " Just give us a pepsi"  
"Fine, take it! Take it and get out!" the kid said, shoving the food at them. They left.  
"You know, that kid's funny." Hayley said, and laughed.  
"So are you." Josh said  
" i'm not funny, i just over-react." She said, and climbed in the car.  
Josh just shook his head. 


	2. Joshley Go On A RIOT!

_2. Joshley Go on a Riot!_

Once again, thanks to xXx allbi xXx for the plot idea. She's my brains, I swear!

"I'm bored" Hayley said, slumping on the couch. Josh sat down next to her. He had a big bucket of Skittles. Hayley grabbed a handful, and ate them, a glum look on her face. They stared at the wall for a while. It was a hideous peach colour that Taylor had picked out. The TV was going, with some old Australian show showing. Hayley began to pull faces, and Josh scratched his wrist.  
"We could play Twister." Josh suggested, smirking. Hayley turned to him, and hit him on the arm.  
"You remember what happened the last time we played Twister?" she asked him, and they both went red. Even though it was a distant memory, it still shamed them that playing a game of Twister had led them to their first kiss.

"**Ok, Hayley, left foot, red" Taylor yelled. Hayley tried to move, but Josh's arm stopped her. So Hayley twisted her leg around his arm, and bent her toes up so she could stand up. She felt Josh's arm wobble, and knew he was going to collapse soon.  
"Josh. Right arm, green."  
"Right arm? That's the arm Hayley has her leg wrapped around. If I move it, she'll fall!" Josh strained, trying to stay up. If he fell, he would land on Hayley.  
"Just do it." Zac said, laughing. He knew what was coming. Josh moved his leg, and both of them fell onto the plastic mat, laughing. They didn't realise that their faces were right next to each others, until Hayley saw big brown eyes looking at hers.  
"Oh no! They're going to kiss! RUN!" Jeremy yelled, and Taylor and Zac followed him out of the room  
"Losers." Hayley muttered, as Josh helped her up. He just pulled her a little too hard. She rocketed into his body, colliding with his chest. She looked at the brown eyes once more, and reached for his lips. He beat her there. They parted when they heard Jeremy wolf whistling. They were no longer just Hayley and Josh. Now they were Joshley.  
**  
"Oh yeah, I remember." Josh said, and slumped back into his chair. They sat in silence for a while, staring at the wall again. Then Josh said:  
"We could go around town, throwing Skittles at people, and yelling out 'taste the rainbow' at the top of our lungs."  
"Yeah!" Hayley exclaimed, and her eyes lit up magically. Josh stopped to stare at her eyes for a minute, then went to get up.  
"Let's do this!" he said, and they got in his car. On the way to town, Hayley found a salt shaker in the glove box.  
"What's the point of this being in the car?" she asked Josh. He had no clue why it was there either.  
"Zac." They said at the same time, and laughed. Hayley threw it out the window, hitting an old man in the arm. Hayley cringed, while Josh laughed.  
"Shut up!" she yelled, hitting him on the arm again, "I just hurt an old man!"  
"But it was funny!" Josh laughed, nearly choking on the Skittles he was eating.  
"I just assaulted a man! And you're laughing?" Hayley screamed, starting to get angry. Josh laughed even harder  
"Humph" Hayley said, and looked out the window. Arriving in town, Hayley waved at fans( or rather, people she thought were fans), while Josh laughed. They parked Josh's car under the shopping centre, did their secret handshake, and opened their doors. Hayley jumped out, and landed like a cat. Josh, with the bit of co-ordination he had all used up opening the door, tumbled out, and fell to the ground. Hayley helped him up, and they took off around town, throwing Skittles at random people, and yelling 'TASTE THE RAINBOW!'. When someone called security, they ran as fast as they could, back to the car. Getting in, Hayley let out a breath she didn't realise she'd been holding.  
"That was fun." She sighed, laughing.  
"And we still have Skittles!" Josh yelled.  
"Yay!"  
"Hey, let's go get Zac and Taylor and Jeremy, and have a party!"  
"Definitely." Hayley said, and they drove back to outer Franklin.


	3. Joshley Go To A Wedding

_3. Joshley Go To A Wedding- Theirs!_

Hehehe, if you think this one is xXx allbi xXx's idea, your hell wrong! Nah she did help a bit. Thanks xXx allbi xXx

Hayley sat there, in her white dress, feeling down. She couldn't see Josh for a whole 10 minutes. She had already waited a day and a half, and couldn't wait the 10 minutes for Josh to show up. So, off she went, in search of Josh Farro.

Josh sat there, in his black tux with blue tie, feeling down. He couldn't see Hayley for a whole 10 minutes. He had been away for a day and a half, and couldn't wait the extra 10 mins for Hayley to be ready. So, he set off, in search of Hayley Williams.

Hayley had seen many of her friends and relatives, but there was no sign of Josh anywhere. She began to panic. Had Josh bailed out on her? Had something happened? Did Josh not come back from California? Had he missed his flight? She ran around for 3 minutes, looking for him, and not finding him at all. Just as she was about to give up, she saw a bright brown pair of eyes staring right at her. Those eyes meant so much to her, they gave her shivers. Many memories were born from these eyes. Staring contests that went for hours on end, the looks that said 'I'm bored' in class, and the eyes that made her shiver because of the face they were attached to.  
"Josh." She yelled, and ran towards him.

Josh had seen most of his family, and his closest friends, but there was no sign of Hayley anywhere. He began to panic. Had Hayley bailed out on her? Had something happened? Did she not return from Australia? Did she miss her flight? He ran around for 3 minutes, looking for her and not finding her at all. Just as he was about to give up, he spotted a pair of deep, hazel eyes looking at him. He felt shivers down his back. Those eyes were attached to a face of great beauty, which was attached to a body which was sheathed in a white dress, covered in chiffon, with little diamonds creating a trail down her back.  
"Hayley." He yelled, and ran towards her.

She heard him yell out "Hayley" as he began to run as well. She was beginning to have trouble running in her high heels, so she slipped them off. The dress was trailing in the mud, so the edges were all brown. Her hair was falling out of the intricate style it had been put in, so the orange and red bits were now showing. They had had it pinned back so only the blonde was visible. _More lady-like_, the stylist had said in a posh, uptight voice. Hayley had rolled her eyes at her, and stuck her tongue out like a little girl when she wasn't looking. Her red hair was _her!_ Everyone knew her for it. She ran into Josh with a bang, and they held each other, never wanting to let go. But the hair stylist had other plans.  
"Come here, Williams," she said, and pulled her away, "Your childish streaks are showing, and you don't want to look like a child on your wedding day, do you?"  
"I'd rather look like a child then a pompous, rich brat." Hayley sneered, pulled away from the woman, and walked back to Josh.  
"You'll regret having red hair in your wedding photos in a few years, Williams, you mark my words." The stylist yelled.  
"No I won't. You want to know why?" Hayley yelled back, "This is me. This is who I am. You`re not going to change me! No-one, not even a posh, annoying, horrible, non-caring person like you is going to change that. All these years, and you still call me Williams. Never Hayley, like everyone else does. And guess what? You can't call me Williams anymore. My last name is Farro now. Don't boss me around anymore, mum!"  
"I-i-i-i guess. i`ll just leave now." she stammered, and left. She didn't come back. She didn't love Hayley like everyone thought she did.  
"Hayley." Josh murmured, drawing her attention back to him. They locked eyes for a swift second, then she heard the minister calling them, and yelled out to him as she ran to get her high heels.  
"See you at the altar, sexy!" Josh shook his head, and watched as she ran, trailing mud all up her back, and in her hair.

They were about to put on a show. The Joshley wedding. The best show of their life.


	4. Joshley Go CrashA Car On April Fools Day

_4. Joshley crash a car on April Fool's Day.  
Ok, I know I've done this for nearly (all) of the chapters in this story, but a big thanks to xXx albii xXx for the idea!_

"Whatcha doing?" Hayley asked, flicking her hair into Josh's face, and dodging the hand that flew at her. She was hanging upside down from her bunk on the tour bus. If she did this, she could see straight into Josh's bunk. It was midnight on the tour bus, and Hayley and Josh had no clue what day it was.  
"Trying to watch a movie, Mrs Farro." He laughed.  
You see, Hayley and Josh recently got married. What a wedding that was. Hayley had a fight with her mum, and Jenna, the girl who wanted Josh so badly, came and tried to murder her! **(A/N The Jenna part wasn't in the last chapter... forgot to put it in.) **  
"Oh baha!" she laughed when she got a glimpse of the case, "Oh please, Twilight? We may be on the soundtrack, but that doesn't mean anything!"  
"I just wanted to watch some man-candy!" he smirked, and she hit him in the face.  
"And I just want to remind you of the ring sitting on your finger!" she laughed.  
He stared at the ring, and then quickly pulled Hayley off her bunk, into his. She shivered as his eyes looked into hers. Then their intimate moment ended when Zac, Taylor and Jeremy came bursting in, yelling.  
"That's it! I'm done! Absolutely and positively done! Paramore was getting nowhere anyway!" Jeremy yelled, and marched out the door.  
"Too true!" Taylor hissed and walked out. Zac shrugged, and walked out after them. Hayley was absolutely dumbfounded.  
"What just happened?" Hayley asked, staring at the door.  
"I think Paramore just split up!" Josh whispered, and they both burst into tears, hugging each other close. That was a lie. Paramore was getting somewhere. They had just got the Warped Tour for the 4th year in the row. So Taylor, Zac and Jeremy must have other problems too.  
"So what do we do now? The tour bus is useless now!" Hayley said, her lip quivering. She was going to cry again, so Josh held her even closer.  
"Let's go hang at Outnumbrd's, they'll help." Josh said. Outnumbrd were a little band that Josh and Hayley had helped a lot, especially their bass guitarist, Nicole, who they had stopped jumping off a building last Warped Tour. She was still in recovery mode, but was so much better than she was.  
"Ok!" Hayley said, immediately happy. She loved the Outnumbrd crew. They bounded out to the car, and Hayley became depressed again.  
"What's up?" he asked her.  
"We aren't going to split, are we?" she croaked, and cried again. Josh hugged her again.  
"No way, Hailes. Never."  
"Thanks." Hayley said, kissed him, and strapped her seatbelt in.  
They drove the 2 hour drive to Outnumbrd's share house on the 'Band Boulevard' as Hayley called it. Nicole came bounding out at them, hugging Hayley, and then Josh. She held onto Josh longer. It was no secret that she liked Josh more than a friend, but, because he was married to Hayley, Nicole didn't have a chance.  
"Hey guys! I have something amazing to tell you! We got Warped Tour with you guys again! I can't wait! It's going to be so awes- what's wrong?" she stopped when she saw Hayley burst into tears.  
"The b-b-b-b-b-b-and spl-l-l-l-i-i-it up!" she blubbered. Nicole's face fell. Paramore was one thing that kept her sane.  
"No way! You can't! What happened?" she yelled, running around in circles, going absolutely nuts.  
Josh explained everything, while Hayley broke down into tears again.  
"Oh my... ok, come on, get in the van." She said.  
"Why?" Hayley and Josh asked at the same time.  
"Were going out to party! You guys need a distraction." She said.  
"Ok." Hayley whispered, and climbed into the Outnumbrd van.

Meanwhile, Zac and Jeremy were laughing their heads off.  
"I can't believe they're falling for it! Even Outnumbrd's crying!" Jeremy said. Earlier that day, Jeremy planted a camera on Hayley`s shirt. They were seeing all of this, and positively laughing. Paramore was still a band, and the three, Zac, Jeremy and Taylor were not fed up with it. Life was good.  
Till it all went bad.  
Zac screamed loudly, Jeremy threw himself backwards and Taylor came running in.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" he yelled, and then looked at the screen. He dropped the bowl of M'n'M's he had in his hand, the bowl shattered, and the M'n'M's went flying everywhere, making clinking noises at they flew around Zac's house.  
The reason?  
The camera became dislodged, and they could see Hayley tangled around Josh, not even intimately. All wrong.  
The metal of the car was all bent, some parts skewered into Josh's leg. There was blood pouring from Nicole's mouth. All in all, they didn't look too healthy.  
"They're just out the front of Outnumbrd's, right?" Zac squeaked. Taylor nodded. Jeremy picked up the phone, and dialled 911. They were all in absolute shock. They, Zac, Jeremy, and Taylor, were to blame for this. If they hadn't played this prank, Josh and Hayley wouldn't be in so much trouble.

Hayley woke up with a gasp, rocketing up fast, to sit upright. Pain shot down her back, and she gasped again.  
"JOSH! JOSH! WHERE ARE YOU?" she screamed. No-one answered. She looked around, and realised why. She was in a hospital room, all white and depressing. When she let the call for Josh out, nurses came running into the room.  
"Miss Williams, it's going to be ok." They all said. Hayley became suspicious.  
"Miss Williams? My name's Mrs Farro. My husband is here too. Joshua Farro?"  
"Oh, you're married? Well our records say you're still Miss Williams. How long have you been married?"  
"A month."  
"Well, it should have been updated by now. Maybe it's going slow. Well, Mrs Farro, it's going to be ok. We'll bring Josh in for you. Oh, by the way, my daughter loves your music. Could you sign this for me?" The nurse asked.  
"Fine." Hayley said, with a weak smile, and signed the poster of the band.  
_I just hope Josh is ok, _she thought.


End file.
